Complicated
by SuperDoctorWhoMind
Summary: Complicated. The Doctor rescues a young alien from an uninhabited broken down space station and soon starts noticing strange things about the girl.


**Cold**

**Ok so this is my first DW fanfic, I hope you like it! The writing & plot isn't too great right now but please give it a chance :)**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine! Really the only thing thats mine is a few of the characters (In later chapters) and Planets (like Xycorpax) Trust me if I owned Doctor Who there would be a LOT more Rory. Yes more ROMAN RORY!**

* * *

_Cold_

_It is not a complex word. On earth it holds the meaning "Of or at a low or relatively low temperature, esp. when compared with the human body." Its not something one would find difficult to put in a sentence but as some humans have trouble grasping; it has more than its one earthly meaning. For example on the planet Xycorpax, a 'cold' is a device used to make what humans may refer to as 'whipped cream'. Right now though, somewhere far across the surrounding galaxies of Xycorpax it was being used in another way. A young being was being held captive in a pocket universe, she was filled with dread and felt as if her insides had been sucked dry of happiness, she couldn't remember a moment in her life where she had felt nothing but anger, sadness or anguish and every bad decision she had ever made was playing through her head a thousand times over and when she finally asked herself to describe what in one word she was feeling, she thought of 'cold'. So she lied down, cuddled up in a corner of her cell now, instead of thinking off all the pain in the world, she sat and wondered what 'cold' was. And in that moment of wonder she smiled. It was nice to take a moment from the pain- even if it was truly only a moment- to think of something new._

* * *

"Doctor, I am freezing!"

"You are not freezing Amy, you are cold. If you were freezing, you'd be as good as an popsicle by now and yet I see no frozen bits of ice stuck to your face and hanging from your eyes, ears OR nose."

"Whatever Doctor, turn up the AC in here!"

With a roll of his eyes the doctor turned away from Amelia Pond, leaving her with a scowl knitted across her delicate features, and flung a switch on the control panel. Within seconds the TARDIS filled with warm air leaving Amelia Pond, Rory Williams and the Doctor relaxing in a perfectly temperature controlled room. A perfectly temperature controlled, monster-less room. A perfectly temperature controlled, monster-less, safe room. A perfectly temperature controlled, monster-less, safe, BORING room. Yes, The doctor was bored - painfully so. After the whole 'Curse of the Black Spot' fiasco the Doctor kindly took his two companions to Rio, like he had been promising. And just like he promised there were no aliens. No major historical events. No trouble... No bloody fun! The doctor turned on his heels and watched Rory smile up at Amelia and kiss her on the cheek. "What a wonderful holiday!" He grinned. "Wonderfully boring." The time lord muttered under his breath. The trio had just gotten back from the sandy beaches and gleaming ocean. The doctor wasn't sure why it appealed to earthlings; sand got up your shorts, salt water splashed in your eyes and more importantly- there were NO ALIENS! How very human the whole thing was. The doctor was just about to open his mouth and voice his opinion when there was a loud rumble and the TARDIS started to tremble.

"Doctor! Whats happening!?" The Ponds whined in unison as a clear liquid they had been drinking spilt on to the both of them, they had been doing that a lot lately - the speaking in unison, not the spilling drinks on themselves. _Frankly it was odd _the Doctor thought_._

"I think we are finally going on an adventure!" The doctor grinned like a maniac, he knew his beauty of a TARDIS would pull through for him and take him on a wonderful adventure. "Just press a few levers and pull a few buttons." Doctor whispered tenderly to the TARDIS. "No that doesn't sound right" He chuckled. "Never mind now, lets go see where we landed shall we Ponds!".

* * *

**Please Review! Criticism welcomed with open arms, I was ver nervous about posting this, I don't know if its any good... SO YES REVIEW!**


End file.
